Como salir de la oscuridad
by Lainfreya
Summary: Sasuke despues de la matanza de su clan.


Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, solo me entretengo haciendo esto

_El titulo del fic me ha salido como siempre, o sea, un asco pero ya no modo en verdad soy mala para los titulos._

Como salir de la oscuridad

Cuando despertó en la cama del hospital, por un instante creyó que todo había sido un sueño, una pesadilla provocada por las tensiones en su casa, pero el sobresalto causado por el despertar hicieron que el hombro izquierdo le punzara incomodo, y eso solo aumento el dolor pues era la evidencia de que todo lo recordado no era un sueño, que ellos estaban muertos.

Miro alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba en el hospital, el olor a medicina, lo rugoso de las sabanas, se incorporo y se bajo de la cama. El piso estaba frió pues era de loseta y no de madera como el de su casa.

Camino hasta la puerta de la habitación donde pudo escuchar un par de voces

-El es el único sobreviviente

-Lastima y era un clan muy noble

-Si, hasta ahora no han encontrado a su hermano

Paso detrás de las enfermeras quienes no lo vieron, Sasuke ni siquiera termino de escuchar comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, tenia que llegar, una parte de si conservaba la esperanza de que todo fuera falso, que esas mujeres mentían, de que su familia, su clan estaría igual, que todo lo acontecido hubiera sido una pesadilla y que en cuanto llegara a su casa ahí estaría su madre, su padre y su hermano

"Tienen que estar, por favor que estén" pensaba una y otra vez mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha. Estaba oscuro, "debe ser tarde y por eso esta todo silencioso" creía el. Eran las 4 de la tarde pero el día había estado nublado y espesas nubes amenazaban con descargarse de un momento a otro.

Cuando llego a la calle principal del barrio donde habían vivido los Uchiha la lluvia se desató, lavando la sangre que todavía manchaba la tierra. Los cuerpos habían sido recogidos ya pero los rastros de sangre y pelea seguían ahí, algunos muros y adornos de las casa estaban destrozados.

Caminaba pisando los charcos de agua que se formaban con la lluvia, a pesar de sus sandalias el agua se filtraba por ellas y sus pies pronto estuvieron llenos de lodo, agua y sangre.

Al fin llego a su casa, se quito las sandalias para entrar tal como le había enseñado su madre, se quedo parado en el salón donde comían "ocasan" pensó con tristeza mientras miraba el lugar, no había señales de violencia todo estaba en si sitio, todo estaba ordenado.

De pronto un sonido proveniente de la cocina le hizo reaccionar, una esperanza pueril le hizo correr hacia donde escucho el sonido.

Al abrir la puerta solo encontró un gato callejero que se había metido por la ventana abierta del dojo, el dojo en ese lugar fue donde él había matado a sus padres, miro al piso un par de siluetas dibujadas con gis blanco en el piso, un par de siluetas tan cerca una de la otra que se confundían. Cayó de rodillas, mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando se percataron de su falta en el hospital el Hokage envió hombres en su búsqueda temiendo que algo le hubiera pasado o que alguien se lo hubiera llevado. Tres Anbu llegaron a la antigua zona Uchiha y comenzaron a revisar el lugar.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del antiguo jefe de los Uchiha, Fujaku Uchiha vieron claramente un par de sandalias llenas de lodo y sangre en la entrada de la casa. Entraron y siguiendo el rastro de las pequeñas pisadas hasta llegar al dojo de la casa.

Estaba arrodillado en el piso del dojo frente a las siluetas que marcaban el lugar donde habían encontrado los cuerpos. Lloraba con lágrimas desesperadas y entrecortadas, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la boca entreabierta soltando sollozos quedamente.

Un Anbu se acerco se puso frente a el e intento recogerlo, el pequeño al sentir su acción retrocedió alarmado.

-¡NO!- grito

-Tienes que venir con nosotros- dijo el que estaba parado frente a el

- ¡No!- volvió a decir el niño mientras retrocedía atemorizado- tengo que esperar a ocasa y a tousa.

Los ambus se miraron sorprendidos bajo las mascaras, el niño había dicho que tenia ¿que esperar a sus padres? En situaciones así era común que el sobreviviente no aceptara la muerte de aquellos que hubieran muerto, pero ¿que hacer en esos casos? El pequeño se veia realmente desvalido mientras miraba a los anbu con aprensión.

-Tenemos que llevarlo son ordenes del Hokage- dijo un anbu de mascara de conejo, se adelanto hacia el niño haciendo amago de tirar de el

El niño retrocedió asustado mirándolo con terror -¿Quiénes son ustedes¿Donde están ocasa, tousan?- al ver que intentaban agarrarlo grito:- No déjenme, NI-SAN- eso último le pareció devolverlo a la realidad, se quedo quieto recordando lo acontecido

-Ni-san¿porque?- murmuro mientras se echaba a llorar, se envolvió en si mismo abrazando su piernas.

Los anbu no sabían que hacer, uno de ellos se acerco hasta Sasuke, quien no reacciono ante su presencia, y utilizando un genjutsu lo dejo dormido.

–Bien ya esta, llevémosle con el Hokage- dijo a los demás mientras cargaba el cuerpo del pequeño y desaparecían en una nube de humo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Volvió a despertar en el hospital, su hombro ya no le molestaba, pero al ver a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que no era la misma habitación en la que había estado antes tenia las ventanas enrejadas y la puerta estaba cerrada, se incorporo.

Aun traía la misma ropa que la última vez, y sus sandalias estaban limpias junto a su cama se acerco a la puerta y esta vez descubrió que estaba cerrada. ¿Por qué lo habían encerrado?- se pregunto confuso, mientras se quedaba de pie mirando la puerta. Y luego fue consiente de solo que se sentía, tenia frío, se sentía cansado y triste, estaba tan triste como nunca se había sentido.

Un ruido le advirtió que alguien estaba junto a la puerta, se aparto de inmediato preparado para pelear sin ni el mismo saber porque sentía esa desconfianza contra la persona que estuviera fuera.

La puerta se abrió y apareció un medico de Konoha, un hombre de unos cincuenta años de rostro serio y severo quien frunció el ceño al abrir la puerta y mirar hacia la cama y no encontrar a Sasuke, entonces desvió su mirada a un lado y vio a Sasuke parado junto al armario de la habitación mirándolo con ojos desconfiados.

-No tienes porque mirarme así – le sonrió sabia por lo que el niño debía estar pasando

-¿Quién es usted?- le exigió saber el pequeño sin dejar de mirarlo con desconfianza

- Soy Kaoru Hinisashi (fue lo que se me ocurrió ) y soy el medico a cargo de ti, vengo a revisar tu hombro. ¿Cómo te sientes, Sasuke?

El niño no contesto¿Cómo se sentía? Era una pregunta confusa y difícil. El medico leyó la confusión en su semblante y le simplifico las cosas: -Aun te duele el hombro?- Sasuke negó con la cabeza no era el hombro lo que le dolía, pero por alguna extraña razón el dolor que sentía se relacionaba con su herida.

¿Dónde están mis padres?- dijo con la mirada en el piso- ¿Que hago aquí?

El medico lo miro desconcertado, como es que el chico no sabia que hacia ahí. ¿Memoria bloqueada? El chico se estaba reprimiendo para evadir su dolor. El doctor suspiro, era mejor no mentirle- Están muertos, Sasuke… tu eres el único sobreviviente de tu clan.

Sasuke lo miro aterrado, eso no era cierto, no podía ser cierto. Y de pronto un torrente de recuerdos surgió de su mente, de forma tan precipitada, que sintió que la cabeza le estallaría

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!

-Sasuke? Estas bien?

-No, ni-san detente, por favor no me mates…. Ni-san. ¿Por qué?- decía mientras se sostenía la cabeza con las manos y caía de rodillas gritando por el dolor.

-Sasuke, escúchame, estas a salvo, mírame- dijo el doctor acercándose a Sasuke tenia que hacerle recuperar el control- mírame, Itachi no esta aquí, Itachi no te hará nada.

Pero en vano el niño no respondía, ni respondió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por orden del tercer Hokage fue puesto en aislamiento en el pabellón psiquiátrico de Konoha, durante dos meses Sasuke vivió en un vaivén entre la realidad y su dolor, y entre la ilusión de un mundo donde nada había pasado. Cuando eso ocurría el no dejaba de preguntar por sus padres y su familia y el porque de estar ahí, preguntas que las enfermeras y doctores omitían responder.

Pero en cuanto recordaba a su hermano los recuerdos de las muertes de sus padres volvían con toda su intensidad; de esta forma paradójicamente el único hilo de cordura que regresaba a Sasuke a la realidad era su hermano pues su recuerdo conectaba los acontecimientos de tal forma que aunque sintiéndose desgarrado por el dolor podía asumir su realidad. Pasaba esos días en una apatía con el mundo en la que dejaba de interesarle todo, a duras penas lo hacían ingerir alimentos.

Hasta que un día el hokage tuvo que recurrir a un método cruel pero efectivo para que reaccionara

-Sasuke¿dime que harás con tu hermano?

Sasuke lo miro sin comprender, con el rostro vació de expresión

-Debes hacerte fuerte para poder vencer a tu hermano¿no crees? Después de todo el mato a tu familia.

Sasuke no reacciono pero a partir de ese momento comenzó a recuperar el sentido de la realidad.

Al fin un día Sasuke pudo recuperar su estabilidad, por fin pudo hacer frente a su situación permitiéndosele salir del hospital, a cambio tendría que ir tres veces por semana a una consulta medica, para revisar el estado de su brazo. Se le permitió vivir solo pues el Hokage no considero necesario asignarle un tutor (claro, en esa serie uno es autosuficiente a partir de los 6 años o antes XD) Por su manutención no habría problema pues había heredado a toda su familia, aunque no regreso a su casa, se mudo a un departamento bastante grande en las orillas de Konoha.

El barrio de los Uchiha fue reedificado, pero el templo no. Ahí Sasuke pudo leer los documentos de los que hablaba su hermano, el recuerdo de su anikin era doloroso pero impedía que se hundiera en la depresión, lo tenía siempre ante si como una dolorosa espina en su corazón. Se convirtió en su obsesión hacerse fuerte, lo suficiente para enfrentar y vengar a su familia, era el motivo por el que se ponía de pie todos los días y el motivo por el que consiguió fingir lo necesario para que los del hospital para que lo dejaran salir.

Fingir que ya no había más pesadillas, fingir que no veía a los anbu cuando lo vigilaban, fingir el nudo en la garganta que se le hacia cada vez que pensaba en su familia, la idea de vengar a su clan le ayudaba a fingir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Como esta? Físicamente esta bien, su rutina es normal, va a la academia, y pasa la mayor parte del día entrenado- enunciaba el anbu -En la academia es el mejor alumno, su desempeño es excelente, tal vez más que antes de los hechos, pero… su estado de animo es preocupante nunca lo he visto sonreír y eso en un niño no es normal.

- ¿Ha dicho algo, se ha quejado?

-Nada que se haya podido observar Hokage-sama

- Bien entonces se le retirará la vigilancia del anbu.- El anbu suspiro mientras soltaba un Hai Hokage-sama, por un lado era bueno que se le retirara la vigilancia, el estrés del niño era demasiado como para que aumentara por la constante vigilancia, pero aun así la salud del niño le preocupaba recordaba perfectamente el estado del pequeño cuando lo habían encontrado en su casa en el lugar donde mataron a sus padres. El anbu volvió en silencio a su casa donde al quitarse la mascara pudo verse el ojo izquierdo con el sharingan en el, recuerdo de otro Uchiha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke acudía a las citas con el medico porque sabia que de no hacerlo probablemente lo volverían a encerrar y si lo volvían a hacer se atrasaría mucho en la academia, y no es que le importaran especialmente las notas, pero era el único lugar donde podría recibir entrenamiento, entrenamiento que necesitaba para enfrentarse a su hermano. Por lo que asistía puntual a todas las revisiones medicas, aunque pensaba que eran una perdida de tiempo, al principio pensó que podría confiar en el medico pero cuando el Hokage le pregunto por sus pesadillas supo que no podría decirle nada mas al doctor.

Iba de vuelta a su casa caminando por la calle principal de konoha, la gente hacia su vida normal, la muerte del clan no había afectado en mayor medida a la aldea.

Había mucha gente en la calle y muchos pasaban a su lado apartándolo del camino o empujándolo, pues no se fijaban en el. Sasuke molesto decidió irse a su casa por el camino del rio era mar largo pero así no tendría que pasar entre la gente.

-Algún día seré Hokage, dattebayo- escucho de pronto gritar a una voz de niño, miro hacia el otro lado de la calle y ahí estaba un niño rubio, desaliñado con una playera blanca estampada con un remolino, el niño gritaba con todas sus fuerzas

Entonces todos en esta aldea tendrán que respetarme- seguía gritando, el rubio quien tenia unas marcas muy peculiares en su cara. Pero no importaba cuanto gritara la gente no le hacia caso, y seguían de largo, algunos sin embargo le miraban de forma despectiva antes de seguir su camino.

Sasuke se quedo viendo al rubio y recordó que estaba en su clase, y que no era muy bueno. De pronto el rubio molesto dejo de gritar y se echo a correr en sentido contrario de donde estaba Sasuke.

Sasuke tomo una calle lateral y llego al río, camino por su orilla hasta llegar a un pequeño muelle desde donde se podía divisar el antiguo barrio de los Uchiha. Se sentó en el muelle y contemplo la superficie como tantas veces lo hacia, no le gustaba ver su reflejo pues le recordaba mucho al de Itachi, pero también le servia para recordarse a si mismo su venganza. Y así se quedaba en el muelle hasta que oscurecía y ya no se veía el reflejo.

De pronto oyó unos pasos que venían por el mismo camino por el que él había llegado. Miro de reojo y vio que era el rubio al que había visto gritar en las calles de Konoha, sus miradas se cruzaron una fracción de segundo, suficiente para reconocerse, suficiente para leer la soledad uno del otro. Se avergonzaron ante esto y fingieron molestarse. El rubio soltó un gruñido y volteo la cara. El pelinegro volvió los ojos al río.

El rubio camino unos pasos más y luego se detuvo sonriendo feliz pues había encontrado a alguien igual a el, después siguió su camino perdiéndose de vista al poco tiempo. Sasuke no alcanzo a verlo pero por su parte esbozaba una ligera sonrisa el rubio se veía muy simpático, y algo de el llamaba su atención. De pronto se levanto del muelle y se encamino a su casa, tal vez en el camino se pudiera ver de nuevo a cierto rubio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Notas finales: Pues ahi esta,mi vision de lo que paso despues, por cierto que tome muchos elementos de otros fiction, je suis desolée si alguien se muestra inconforme.  
_


End file.
